spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Appétit
Blind Appétit is the forty-first episode of Absorbent Days and the first episode of season three. In this episode, Patrick has become blinded after wearing a plan for new sunglasses. Hungry and unable to see, he stumbles across the Bikini Bottom Festival of Dining and the Krusty Krab food truck, where Plankton's plan is imminently taking place. Can the gang thwart Plankton's plan? This episode is paired with Starving Artist. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon Plankton *Karen Plankton *Miscellaneous characters **Cashier 1 **Cahsier 2 **Cashier 3 **Fish 1 **Fish 2 **Voice Transcript *''(the episode begins with a medium shot of SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick's house; the camera pans in slowly toward Patrick's house; giggling can be heard in the background; the camera cuts to the inside of the house, where SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting on opposite sides of a cardboard box, bearing a logo named "MM + BB")'' *'Patrick:' (barely containing laughter) You open it! *'SpongeBob:' (containing laughter) No, you do it! *'Patrick:' I don't think I can take it anymore! You do it! *'SpongeBob:' No, you... *'Patrick:' (grabs SpongeBob into the air; barbarically and quickly) I'm going to explode, SpongeBob! Open it! (face-to-face with SpongeBob) Open...the box. *'SpongeBob:' O...kay. (Patrick puts him down; rubs hands) Well, here goes nothing. This is it. (opens one flap of the box) Oh, can it be? Is this it? *'Patrick:' Is it in there? (peeps into box with SpongeBob; opens the remaining flap) Are those what I think they are? *''(SpongeBob and Patrick burst into the air with excitement; Patrick lifts the box above his head)'' *'SpongeBob:' Gimme, gimme! (reaches into box and grabs a pair of sunglasses) *'Patrick:' Let me see, let me see! (reaches into box and grabs his pair) *'SpongeBob:' These are the real deal, Patrick. The sunglasses that were worn by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from "Battle of the Beach 3: Surfin' Summer"! *'Patrick:' (shoves finger into SpongeBob's face) Shh. No more words. Only... (puts on sunglasses) fashion showcase. *''(the scene suddenly turns into an unlight stage, where SpongeBob and Patrick are showcasing their glasses with poses; Patrick suddenly walks off the stage; the scene returns to normal and reveals a face-planted Patrick)'' *'SpongeBob:' (takes off glasses) Patrick, what happened? *'Patrick:' (stands up) I don't know. Say, why aren't my eyes...seeing things? (tries to take off sunglasses, yet are stuck to his face) What's going on? *'SpongeBob:' Oh no! You can't see through the sunglasses, and now their stuck! *'Patrick:' You're kidding. (picks up lamp) Show me you're joking, buddy! *''(SpongeBob's watch beeps)'' *'Patrick:' (throws lamp) What was that?! *'SpongeBob:' Would you look at that? *'Patrick:' No, I'm blinded! *'SpongeBob:' It's time for me to get to work. Mr. Krabs and I are running a food truck at the "Bikini Bottom Festival of Dining" this afternoon, and I can't be late. *'Patrick:' Festival...of...dining?! Ooh, I want to come! (walks forward, but trips) *'SpongeBob:' (stands up Patrick) I don't think so, buddy. It's too risky. (walks Patrick to sofa) Just sit here and I'll come when my shift is up to get those glasses off. (runs out of rock) See you after work! *''(rock shuts)'' *'Patrick:' (pause) Where's the remote? *''(the scene transitions to a large gathering in downtown Bikini Bottom, where food stands and trucks can be seen lined along the street; the camera pans around to see fish eating and socializing; the camera stops when SpongeBob comes into view, trekking down the road)'' *'SpongeBob:' What a turn-out! This festival seems to get larger every year. *'Mr. Krabs:' (offscreen) Ah ha, got ya! *'SpongeBob:' (walks over to food truck, where Mr. Krabs can be seen holding Plankton with tongs) Oh, there you are, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' And you're here just in time, lad, to see Plankton once again stopped right in his tracks. *'Plankton:' I'll be back, Krabs! (waving fist) You'll see... (to self) or maybe you won't. (drops device from pocket onto floor) *''(Mr. Krabs launches Plankton from the truck with the tongs; the camera follows Plankton as he crashes through the Chum Bucket, landing before Karen on her monitor)'' *'Karen:' That time of day again, huh? *'Plankton:' (stands up) Mock now, Karen, but soon, I'll have the formula in my grasp. In due time, it will be that time, computer wife. *'Karen:' What are you going on about, Plankton? *'Plankton:' My latest plan, Karen. My plan to take Krabs's formula right from under his vision, literally! *'Karen:' Heh? *'Plankton:' It's simple. At the food truck, a device has been planted by yours truly. This device will scan for Krabby Patty supply, and when that supply runs out, Krabs will order his yellow frycook to go whip up some more. But how ever will he do that? By reading the Krabby Patty formula! When SpongeBob runs to do his errand, the device will explode with light, shining into the eyes of those within the vicinity and blinding them temporarily. At this time, I will sneak in and steal the formula without any resistance. I'll be unstoppable! *'Karen:' Well, you better get a move on. The festival ends in a matter of three hours. *'Plankton:' I move at a relaxed pace. (Karen flashes a photo of a whale) No! Get it away! Get it away! (zips out of Chum Bucket) *''(the scene cuts to Patrick, sitting on his sand couch in his rock; he is still sporting the sunglasses stuck to his face)'' *'Patrick:' (pauses for a long period; stomach suddenly sounds) Gettin' kind of hungry. (pauses; stands up suddenly, hyperventilating) I'll show you what for! (devours couch) Appetizing! Need...more...food! (storms out of rock; crashes into many buildings due to blindness) Ow! Oof! Eef! (stops and sniffs around) Wait a minute? That smell. It's...fried coral sticks! *''(camera reveals Patrick, standing before a small, circular restaurant with a scent trail)'' *'Patrick:' (walks toward smell) Gimme, gimme, gimme. (runs into wall) Ow! (opens door and enters) Gimme gimme gimme. *''(Patrick, now inside, devours a platter of food on a table labeled "SAMPLES"; he continues by crashing into the counter)'' *'Cashier 1:' May...I..help you, sir? *'Patrick:' (looking in opposite direction) Nah, I'm good. (hops over counter and devours food behind the counter, albeit clumsily) Oh, so good. Oof! Gimme that. *'Cashier 1:' So...that'll be $62.50. *'Patrick:' (on floor; burps) What? *''(Patrick is thrown out of the restaurant)'' *'Patrick:' (stands up; stomach sounds) I'm still hungry. (sniffs around scent trail; Patrick turns to it; though he cannot see it, he is looking at the "BIKINI BOTTOM FESTIVAL OF DINING" sign; his mouth begins to water) Feed...me...fooooood! (leaps toward scent; crashes into sign's leg) Oof! *''(scene cuts to a section of the festival; the camera pans toward a plant at the corner of a bench; Plankton can be seen, laughing diabolically)'' *'Plankton:' He he he. (takes out monitor, display the number and symbol "5%) Five-percent? Man, business is picking up. Shouldn't be too much longer until the supply runs out. Things are definetly going well. *''(camera cuts to Patrick, walking down the strip of restaurants; he is literally inhaling food as he passes)'' *'Cashier 2:' Hey, are you gonna pay for that? *'Cashier 3:' Get back here and give me your money! *'Fish 1:' That was my purse! *'Patrick:' Ah, that hit the spot. (runs into lamp post) Oof! *''(the camera cuts to reveal Plankton)'' *'Plankton:' Huh? What was that? (looks around plant, and sees Patrick rubbing his head; speaking to self) It's that pink buffoon! What does he want? *'Patrick:' (to self; stomach growls) Oh, come on! I'm not even hungry! Hmm. Well...I guess I could go for...a Krabby Patty. *'Plankton:' Krabby Patty? (takes out monitor, which says "1 PATTY REMAINING") Perfect! Patrick's gonna put my plan in full effect! This is getting to be too easy. *''(Plankton hops onto Patrick's back as he departs the scene)'' *''(the scene cuts to Patrick, approaching the Krusty Krab food truck, clumsily crashing along the way)'' *'Plankton:' (takes out monitor) Still one more patty. Too...easy! (hops into coral tree to spectate) *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, you made it! Can you see now? *'Patrick:' (looking to left of SpongeBob) No, but I'm starving! So hungry! (grabs Mr. Krabs and begins shaking him) So hungry! *'Mr. Krabs:' (escapes grip) Grr. Get him a patty before he walks the plank. *'SpongeBob:' On the double, sir! (darts out of scene) *'Plankton:' He he! Like clockwork! *''(SpongeBob can be seen preparing the Krabby Patty through a window; the monitor is counting down the time until preparation of patty)'' *'Plankton:' Four seconds! Three! Two seconds! Done! (puts on shades) Here we go, Nelly! *''(the camera cuts to the device; the metallic frame opens and shines a brilliant light, causing those in the vicinity to cover and wipe their eyes, blinded)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Egad! Someone get the lights! *'Fish 2:' My eyes! *'SpongeBob:' Can't...see...patty. *'Patrick:' Huh? What's this? (the camera cuts to Patrick's point of view, which, due to the flash of light, allows him to see) I can see! I can see! *'Plankton:' How can he...? Focus, Plankton. Just get the formula and be done with it. (hops out of tree and runs beside Patrick) *'Patrick:' Ooh! A green coral stick! (grabs Plankton) *'Plankton:' Hey, put me down! (escape Patrick's bite and runs) *'Patrick:' Hey! Get back here! *''(a montage begins with Patrick, chasing Plankton; Plankton continues try and steal the formula bottle from the kitchen behind a blind SpongeBob, yet Patrick thwarts each attempt)'' *''(the montage ends when the capsule closes, and the light is retracted)'' *'Patrick:' Got you, coral stick! (grabs Plankton; the camera assumes the position of Patrick's point of view, showing he is blinded) Hey, who turned off the Sun? *'Plankton:' (squeezes out of grip and takes formula bottle) I've got it, Nelly! I've got the formula! *'SpongeBob:' (takes bottle) Not anymore, Plankton. *'Plankton:' (finds closed capsule) Dang it, I was too late! *'Mr. Krabs:' (picks up Plankton) But you're just in time for a good ol' launchin'! (throws Plankton out of camera with tongs) *'SpongeBob:' (places patty between bun) Here's your patty, Patrick. *'Voice:' (offscreen) Hold it! Make sure he's paying for that patty! *''(camera reveals angry rioters, standing outside of the truck)'' *'Cashier 1:' Yeah! *'Cashier 2:' Or he'll run off without giving a cent! *'Mr. Krabs:' Of course he's paying for this patty! (whispering to Patrick agressively) Tell me you're paying for that patty! *'Patrick:' Yep! Let just find SpongeBob's wallet. (begins feeling around in pockets) Uh oh. I can't find the wallet. I'm blind! *'Cashier 1:' Rioters, attack! *''(the rioters begin pelting Patrick, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs with food items; one of the items is butter, which slips across the ears of Patrick, slipping the sunglasses off)'' *'Patrick:' I can see...again! (takes out wallet and throws it at rioters) Take the money! *'SpongeBob:' No! There's my...money. *'Cashier 1:' (takes money from wallet) Nice! Funds! *'Cashier 2:' But now we're hungry. *''(Mr. Krabs smiles; his eyes become dollar signs)'' *''(the scene cuts to the rioters, other customers, and Patrick eating Krabby Patties; SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are looking out upon the crowd)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Another day thwarting Plankton and serving customers. Not to mention... (grabs bag of money) money! *'Patrick:' (enters camera; to SpongeBob) Let's celebrate! Glasses on me...and you! (hands SpongeBob his pair of sunglasses) *''(the two put on the sunglasses)'' *'Patrick:' We're what you call "stylin'". *'Mr. Krabs:' You two can't see, can you? *'SpongeBob:' We're also what you call "blinded". *''(episode ends)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts